Burgess High School
by Plume1304
Summary: Jack Frost, 16 ans, débute une nouvelle année au lycée de Burgess, basée, comme toujours, sur l'amusement et l'empoisonnement de la vie des profs. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Harold Haddock, petit brun effacé, discret. Et muet. UA, Hijack.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Burgess High School

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humor

**Pairing :** Harold/Jack, et sûrement d'autres couples surprises. La fiction est donc un slash (relations homosexuelles), avis à tous les homophobes.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriété de Dreamworks Animation, de Disney et de Pixar.

**Résumé :** Jack Frost, 16 ans, débute une nouvelle année au lycée de Burgess, basée, comme toujours, sur l'amusement et l'empoisonnement de la vie des profs. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Harold Haddock, petit brun effacé, discret. Et muet. UA, Hijack.

**Note :** Bonjour ! Je me suis finalement décidée à poster. Cette fiction est donc un UA. Cependant, Harold utilisant ici la langue des signes, ses paroles seront rapportées en _italique_, afin d'éviter quelques confusions_. _Sinon, j'ai_ vraiment _besoin d'un titre pour ma fic (celui là est juste provisoire), ainsi donc je me mets à genoux pour vous demander votre aide. S'il vous plait :D

* * *

**Burgess High School**

* * *

— Jackson Overland Frost ! hurle gentiment la douce voix de ma mère — un vrai rayon de soleil, dès le matin.

Je maugrée, la joue plaquée contre mon oreiller, qui me semble à présent si confortable. Pourquoi est-ce que l'oreiller à toujours l'air d'être l'allégorie du Paradis lorsqu'il faut se lever ? C'est foutrement injuste.

Oh, et puis, je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui compte, actuellement, c'est de me rendormir le plus vite possible.

— Je t'aime, je murmure à mon lit tandis que je me blottis encore plus sous les couettes.

Parce qu'il est hors de question que je me lève, comprenez le bien ! Je veux rester ici jusqu'à ma mort. Je frotte à nouveau ma joue contre les draps soyeux, les yeux clos. Puis j'entends le bruit d'un pas lourd montant les escaliers avec colère. Une porte claque.

Oh oh. Houston, nous avons un problème. J'ouvre précipitamment les yeux et sors mes jambes de mon cocon. Le froid me transperce et je manque de frissonner. Je jette un dernier regard vers mon oreiller, qui arbore maintenant la trace de mon visage.

— Tu vas me manquer, tu sais, je lui souffle, comme si je lui glissais des mots doux à l'oreille.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvre d'un coup, et une furie entre dans la pièce, allumant la lumière d'un mouvement vif du poignet.

— Jack ! Je ne vais _pas_ faire le taxi dès le premier jour ! s'emporte la dite-furie, qui s'avère être ma mère.

Je cligne doucement des yeux pour m'habituer à la lumière, puis mon regard se pose sur elle, l'air furieux, la main droite posée sur sa hanche, l'autre maintenant le panier d'osier rempli de fringues qu'elle porte sous son bras. Elle tapote même du pied. Dans le genre cliché, elle fait fort.

Je grimace. Je l'aime, ma maman, et je sais qu'elle m'aime aussi, mais pour le coup, j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'elle voudrait me le faire avaler, son panier.

— Bonjour, je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Bien dormi ? je lui souris avec un petit air arrogant.

Elle me lance un regard noir — Brrr, j'en ai des frissons dans le dos —, s'avance vers moi puis pointe son doigt sur ma poitrine.

— Jackson Overland Frost, tu as exactement cinq minutes pour prendre ta douche, me menace-t-elle d'un air sévère.

Ouch. Deux fois mon nom entier, en moins d'une demie heure. Ça va mal se passer pour moi.

— Bien, Maître, je grimace tout de même tandis qu'elle sort de ma chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle — sans la claquer ; décidément, elle m'étonne, ma mère.

Je m'avance vers mon armoire tout en jetant un coup d'oeil vers mon réveil, qui affiche sept heures trente. Puis je tend mon bras vers...

Minute !

Comment ça, sept heures trente ? Qu'est-ce que je fous réveillé à sept heures trente, un jour de grandes vacances ?

Je me précipite presque en courant vers la porte, le bras tendu devant moi (je veux juste me dépêcher d'aller engueuler ma mère, ne vous faites pas d'idées) quand ça me revient tout à coup. J'attrape mon portable, l'allume rapidement, puis mon regard se bloque sur le mois.

Septembre ?

Septembre !

J'y crois pas. On aurait au moins pu me prévenir que la rentrée, c'était aujourd'hui ! Dire qu'il y a encore dix heures, je me demandais qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire cette semaine. Je m'étais même dit que je pourrais demander à Sab de venir chez moi. Sab est un de mes amis d'enfance, que je continue à voir de temps en temps, même si il ne fréquente pas le même lycée que moi. Il est également muet, ce qui m'a contraint à apprendre rapidement la langue des signes afin de comprendre mon ami plus facilement.

J'avais aussi songé à Bunny. Je le considère un peu comme mon frère, même si, pour l'instant, j'aurais plus tendance à l'appeler "faux-frère". Il aurait pu me le dire, lui, qu'on retournait en _cours_ aujourd'hui.

Je gémis en tendant une main dans ma penderie pour attraper mon uniforme — merci, Dieu, pour avoir créer cette merveille. Sans ça, j'aurais poireauté une nouvelle demie-heure devant mon armoire pleine à craquer avec le sentiment profond de n'avoir rien à me mettre, au risque de devoir subir le courroux de ma mère.

Je m'avance ensuite vers la salle de bain, saute élégamment dans la douche et m'empresse de me shampouiner. En moins de dix minutes, je suis propre, habillé et descendu en bas, dans la cuisine. En passant devant un miroir, je manque de m'étouffer en voyant mon reflet et mes cheveux blancs aplatis sur mon crâne. Je passe une main dedans pour les ébouriffer. Voila qui est bien mieux.

J'entre ensuite dans la cuisine en lançant un sourire éblouissant à ma mère, qui s'affaire près du bar, un couteau à beurre dans une main, une tartine dans l'autre.

— C'est pour moi ? C'est trop, fallait pas ! je m'écrie en tendant le bras vers le morceau de pain.

— Ça ne m'embêtais pas de te la faire, mais puisque ça t'ennuie tellement..., elle me répond en enfournant une bouchée de mon précieux déjeuner dans sa bouche.

— Non ! je crie. Monstre !

Elle rit en me lorgnant narquoisement, avec de se décaler. Derrière elle apparaît une petite pile de pancakes. Mes yeux s'illuminent d'eux-mêmes et j'englouti mon petit déjeuner avec un appétit féroce.

— Maman, je t'aime, je déclare rapidement avant de monter dans ma chambre.

Là-bas, je m'empare de mon sac, fourre mon portable dans ma poche, et jette un dernier regard à ma chambre.

— Adieu, mon doux amour, je lance à mon lit en essuyant une larme imaginaire au coin de mon oeil.

Puis je redescend en bas. Je retourne dans la cuisine, afin d'embrasser ma maman sur la joue. Enfin, je m'aventure courageusement dans le hall d'entrée. J'ouvre la porte d'un coup vif en hurlant à ma mère que j'y vais. Puis je fayote un coup en lui souhaitant de passer une bonne journée et en lui disant que je l'aime d'un ton mielleux. Puis je franchi ma porte.

Ça y'est, adieu les vacances. Bonjour les cours. Le seul point positif, c'est que je vais revoir mes amis. Je n'ai pas tous pu les voir, durant ces deux derniers mois, certains étant partis — les chanceux. Mérida était partie en Ecosse pour voir sa famille, Tatiana était quant à elle partie à l'étranger, en Amérique du Sud.

J'avais, en revanche, pu rester avec Bunny et Raiponce, qui nous a ramené un brun du nom de Flynn (nous le connaissions déjà vaguement du lycée, mais nous n'avions jamais vraiment discuté ensemble), et qui s'est avéré être un vrai emmerdeur. Mais j'aimais bien sa façon de dire les choses et sa gentillesse envers Punzie. Je crois que Bunny aussi, du coup, il est resté avec nous.

L'arrêt de bus apparaît enfin devant moi. Il n'y a encore que deux personnes, Rustik, un grand baraqué que je considère comme un abruti fini — je crois que, sur une échelle de stupidité, je le placerai juste après les chèvres. Je n'ai rien contre elles personnellement, mais depuis que j'en ai vu une avec la langue plaquée sur son museau pendant près d'une demie heure, je ne peux m'empêcher de les trouver stupides — ainsi qu'un petit brun, que je n'ai jamais vu auparavant. Pourtant, je connais presque tout le monde, à Burgess. Il doit être nouveau, j'ai entendu dire qu'une famille, ou, du moins, un père et son fils, se sont installés en ville récemment. Apparemment, le vieux Moony — nous n'avons jamais vraiment su son nom —, directeur du_ Burgess High School, _a pris sa retraite cette année, et son remplaçant s'est vu se faire muter.

Le nouveau est plongé dans la lecture d'un livre et ne lève même pas la tête à mon arrivée, que je prends pourtant soin à ne jamais effectuer de façon subtile. A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas si c'est le fils de notre nouveau directeur, qui vient d'emménager — je ne sais même pas son nom, décidemment, c'est une manie chez moi — ou un de ces habitants auxquels je n'ai jamais vraiment prêté attention, pour une raison ou une autre.

Il n'a pas vraiment l'air enclin à engager la conversation, et parler avec le débile ne me tente absolument pas, alors je m'assois sur le banc en laissant mes pensées vagabonder.

Mes yeux parcourent ma ville qu'est Burgess, ainsi que les quelques piétons qui traversent lentement les rues, et je me dis que, pour rien au monde je ne voudrais avoir une vie monotone. Ça doit être vachement chiant. Ce qu'il me faudrait, à moi, c'est une vie pleine d'aventures, de péripéties et d'action ! Je passe alors en revue tous les métiers qui m'offrent cet avenir. Rien de bien tentant.

A côté de moi, le petit brun a toujours le nez plongé dans son livre. Il feuillette les pages rapidement — soit il lit le livre en diagonale, soit il est Superman. Impossible de lire à cette vitesse. Où alors c'est juste moi qui suis une bille niveau lecture. C'est fort probable, même si le fait qu'il soit Superman déguisé me plaisait plutôt bien.

Oui, en fait, non. Je m'imaginais Superman autrement, je ne veux pas que mes rêves soient brisés. Sérieusement, ce petit est plutôt maigre, avec une chevelure mi longue et en bataille, rien à voir avec le physique du super-héros.

Eh, je sais ! Je pourrais devenir dresseur Pokémon. Cette vie là me tenterait bien. C'est avec cette pensée figée dans mon crâne que je me lève pour monter dans le bus, qui vient de s'arrêter devant nous. En entrant, j'adresse un grand sourire hypocrite au chauffeur, qui grommelle des paroles à l'apparence douce et chaleureuse. Puis, après ces belles retrouvailles, je me précipite au fond du bus, où Bunny me fait de grands signes de ses bras.

— Bunny, je lui déclare en jetant négligemment mon sac sur le siège à côté de lui, je sais ce que je veux faire, plus tard.

Le garçon aux cheveux cendrés lève un sourcil interrogateur tandis que je m'affale près de lui.

— Je veux devenir dresseur Pokémon.

Mon meilleur ami me lance un regard empli d'incompréhension, je ne sais pas si c'est bon signe. Après tout, tout le monde n'est pas capable de voir toutes les qualités et les possibilités qu'offre le fait d'être dresseur Pokémon.

— C'est pas un bon plan, ça, Jacky. Tu es obligé de t'habiller étrangement et de t'entourer de filles qui te lâcheront à la moindre occasion, me contre-t-il (Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je disais ?).

— Peut-être, mais elles sont vachement bonnes, ces filles, j'argumente en secouant la tête.

— Sérieusement, mon pote, renonce à cette idée. Deviens plutôt Jedi avec moi, ça a beaucoup plus d'avantages.

Je proteste vivement, pas prêt à renoncer à mon rêve. Le reste du trajet se déroula ainsi, à lister les avantages et les inconvénients, de chacun de nos deux futurs métiers — après tout, nous sommes au lycée, il serait grand temps d'y songer un peu.

Le petit brun de l'arrêt de bus, installé quelques sièges devant nous, à côté d'une blonde au regard menaçant — je crois qu'elle s'appelle Astrid, je l'ai déjà vue traîner avec Mérida au lycée — s'est retourné quelques fois pour me regarder, l'ombre d'un sourire planant sur son visage. Il est vrai que Bunny et moi devions pas mal nous donner en spectacle.

En descendant du bus, Bunny passe une main dans mes cheveux blancs, un sourire plaqué sur son visage.

— Aller, Blanche-Neige, avoue le : j'ai gagné. Etre un Jedi est mieux qu'être un dresseur Pokémon.

— Jamais, mon lapin, je lui souffle en retour en enlevant la main de mes cheveux.

Il me tire la langue, d'une façon un peu puérile, vexé. Il déteste ce surnom. Petit, il lui avait été donné à cause de ses deux grandes dents proéminentes. Il avait porté un appareil quelques années, et, maintenant, sa dentition est parfaite, mais le surnom est resté, plus pour l'emmerder qu'autre chose.

Alors que nous nous avançons dans la cour du lycée — d'un pas traînant pour moi, et enjoué pour Bunny, qui à hâte de revoir tout le monde — une tornade blonde fond sur nous. Elle agrippe mon cou et celui de Bunny à la fois, puis se serre contre nous deux.

— Je t'ai manqué à ce point, Punzie ? je lui tire la langue avec un sourire.

— Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, me chuchote-t-elle, ses yeux verts grands ouverts. Mérida n'arrêtait pas de me parler de toi, je me suis éclipsée discrètement et l'ai semée, mais je crois qu'elle...

Raiponce fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une rousse qui bouscula tout le monde pour accéder à ses amis. Face à elle, mes arrivée passaient inaperçues.

— Raiponce ! elle hurle en serrant les poings. Pourquoi tu... Bunny ! Jack !

Les yeux de Mérida s'agrandissent et elle se joint elle aussi à nous pour nous encercler dans ses bras.

— Un câlin groupé, comme c'est mignon, je grimace faussement, en vérité heureux par l'engouement de mes amies.

— C'est bon, on peut postuler pour Bisounoursland, ajoute Bunny, le même rictus plaqué sur son visage.

Les filles gloussent et se détache de nous. Mérida me regarde avec les yeux brillants. Je soupire intérieurement. Je sais depuis longtemps qu'elle m'aime bien — et même plus que bien : combien de fois mes amis me l'ont-il dit, combien de fois m'a-t-elle dévoré des yeux avec ce regard ? — cependant, je n'ai jamais fait le moindre pas vers elle. Je l'adore, évidemment, mais comme une simple _amie_. Et puis, pour être honnête, être en couple me répugne.

Ce n'est pas vraiment les mots doux ou le fait de se tenir le main continuellement qui me dégoûte non, ça, à la limite, je m'en bats les couilles royalement. Ce qui me gène, c'est la fidélité. Je préfère m'amuser par-ci par-là avec les personnes qui me tombent dans les bras plutôt que de rester avec la même personne qui, à tous les coups, me fera le coup de l'abstinence pour "savoir si je tiens réellement à elle". Je suis un connard, je le sais.

Notre petit groupe d'amis augmente à vue d'oeil au fur et à mesure que les étudiants arrivent, que ce soit par bus, par voiture ou à pied. Je salue vaguement les quelques connaissance qui passent à toute allure à côté de moi, heureuses de voir leurs amis à elles.

J'ai aussi vu plusieurs fois le petit brun. Je ne l'ai pas vu ouvrir la bouche une seule fois, lorsqu'il était avec ses amis et Astrid — qui est, par ailleurs, venue nous saluer en laisser le nouveau derrière elle. Bizarre. Il est surement timide, où je ne sais quoi.

OoO

Je débute par physique. Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée ?

Avec Raiponce, nous partageons ce cours alors, évidemment dès que nous sommes entrés dans la classe, nous nous sommes installés côte à côte, sur des bureaux centraux. Elle a tout d'abord insisté pour que nous nous installions au premier rang (et puis quoi encore ? Cette fille est folle) mais je n'étais pas d'accord et l'ai entraînée presque de force vers le fond de la salle. Aucun de nous deux n'a faibli, et puis, finalement, nous avons convenu du juste milieu — c'est le cas de le dire.

Le prof est le même que l'année dernière. Lorsque nous sommes entrés, avec Punzie, je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention à lui, trop occupé à me disputer avec la blonde. Et puis, une fois que la classe fut calme, mon regard s'est posé sur lui, et j'ai manqué de m'étouffer — sérieusement, Raiponce à d'ailleurs dû me taper dans le dos.

Son regard de serpent se pose sur moi. Il grimace, alors je lui envoie un sourire étincelant de toutes mes dents. Il fronce ses sourcils et me lance un de ces regards qui te filent la chair de poule. C'est tellement jouissif de réussir à faire chier quelqu'un juste avec un sourire. Il faudra que j'en fasse part à Bunny, qu'il s'y mette lui aussi.

Le prof se lève alors de sa chaise, dévoilant à tous ses habits entièrement constitués de noir, et s'approche du tableau.

— Bonjour à tous. Je serais votre professeur de physique-chimie pour cette année (son regard se pose sur moi et un rictus effrayant se peint sur son visage). Je me nomme Mr. Black. Pitch Black.

Je frisonne rien qu'a ce nom. Môsieur Black s'empare d'une craie et commence à l'inscrire au tableau. Sérieusement, quel prof fait encore ça de nos jours ?

— Bien, reprend-t-il. J'ai organisé moi-même un plan de classe. Par ordre alphabétique. C'est plus facile pour retenir les noms, de cette manière.

Non ! Sacrilège ! Raiponce tourne son beau visage vers moi et je lui envoie une expression horrifiée en retour. Puis elle pouffe légèrement, la traîtresse ! Raiponce se fiche l'identité de la personne qui partage son bureau, du moment qu'elle peut bosser en paix.

Le Croquemitaine — surnom officiel de Pitch, quelques fois abrégé en CM — se met ensuite à lister des noms en indiquant les bureaux correspondants de son doigt maigre. Les élèves se lèvent et se placent au fur et à mesure qu'il donne les places. Raiponce, Corona de son nom, se retrouve au deuxième rang, ce qui la satisfait amplement.

— Ensuite, nous avons Jack Frost, poursuit le CM, pas le moins du monde perturbé par le vacarme qui l'entoure.

Je n'ai pas entendu le nom de celui — ou celle — qui aura l'honneur d'être à côté de moi, le brouhaha que font les autres autour de moi m'en a empêché. Je lève les fesses de ma chaise, où j'étais _si_ confortablement installé pour m'avancer vers ma nouvelle paillasse, les pieds traînant. Je jette enfin mon sac dessus et m'affale sur la chaise en bois que j'occuperai dorénavant lors des cours de Pitch.

Je sens soudainement une présence à ma droite, et le brun du bus s'assoit à côté de moi. Je lève des sourcils surpris. Bon. Au moins c'est une tête connue.

Tiens, Black a fini. Il s'avance vers son bureau de son habituel pas traînant, répandant sa laideur et ses mauvaises ondes derrière lui. Et j'exagère à peine. Enfin, il s'assied et prend de nouveau la parole. Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille distraite, bien trop occupé à détailler mon nouveau voisin. Apparemment, le CM décrète qu'il est inutile d'attendre une semaine afin de bien se remettre dans le bain, et que nous devons sortir nos cahiers immédiatement. Je m'exécute presque d'un geste mécanique, et étale un cahier violet sur mon pupitre. Mon voisin sort le sien et s'empare d'un stylo.

Il a une tête de bosseur, je décide en l'analysant plus en profondeur. Il porte le même uniforme que moi, à la différence près que la couleur de notre cravate rayée n'est pas la même. C'est l'un des petit délire de l'école, le choix de la couleur de la cravate. Depuis que je fais partie de ce lycée, la mienne est bleue. J'aime bien le bleu, c'est une couleur calme et rassurante. Tout mon contraire.

La cravate du petit brun est verte. Ça fait ressortir ses yeux, qui sont, par ailleurs, d'une couleur incroyable. Ses cheveux en bataille lui donne un petit air désordonné, comme si il avait été pris au dépourvu ce matin. Il ne rentre pas dans la catégorie "canon", cependant, je le trouve mignon, à sa manière.

Je n'ai jamais caché ma bisexualité. Du moins, mes amis sont réellement au courant, les autres s'en tiennent au rumeurs, y croyant ou non selon les gens.

Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Mes amis ne sont pas les seuls au courant, il y a également tous les poissons que j'ai attrapé dans mes filets. Je souris à cette pensée.

Le petit brun a dû remarquer que je l'observais attentivement, puisqu'il posa son regard gêné sur moi. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de l'appeler "le petit brun".

— Comment tu t'appelles ? je lui souffle en me penchant un peu vers lui.

Il me jette en regard surpris avant de tourner les page de son cahier. Il me montre ensuite la première feuille et pointant quelques mots de son stylo. Je m'approche un peu pour déchiffrer. Harold Haddock. Pas vraiment courant.

— Tu sais, tu peux me le dire à voix haute, je ricane — pas vraiment méchamment, c'est juste que je ne comprend pas vraiment. Tu as peur que Black te repère dès le premier cours ou quoi ?

Il revient à la page où se trouvent toutes les notes qu'il vient de prendre (Mince, ce type est presque pire que Raiponce) et écrit quelque chose au coin gauche, d'une écriture fine et parfaitement lisible. _Je suis muet. _

— Oh, je fais.

Non pas que la nouvelle me choque, je ne suis même pas surpris, à vrai dire. Mais cette réponse fut la seule que je trouva dans les méandres de mon cerveau encore en plein sommeil.

Harold — ça y'est, je sais enfin son nom ! — bouge alors rapidement ses doigts son son bureau. L'image de Sab me disant la même chose se superpose alors dans mon esprit et je fronce les sourcils. Est-ce qu'il vient _sérieusement _de me traiter d'abruti ?

Je suis vexé. Le fait que je sois véritablement un abruti ne change rien, Harold vient de m'insulter sans aucune raison, sans même me connaitre. Je détourne la tête, dans un élan de puérilité absolument débile, et fixe Raiponce, les sourcils froncés. La blonde, armée de son bic bleu, recouvre sauvagement son cahier de son écriture ronde. Je pense que je devrais m'y mettre, moi aussi.

OoO

A midi, nous nous réunissons tous à la cafète, et nous racontons nos mésaventures de ce matin. Quand vient mon tour, je me lamente auprès de mes amis quant au CM.

— Et il a été siii méchant avec moi, je fais semblant de pleurer, la tête dans mes mains.

— C'est faux, intervient Raiponce, posément, il ne t'a même pas parlé.

— Traîtresse, je lui souffle tandis que les autres rient. Mais sérieusement, vous auriez dû voir ces regards, ils étaient si... Regardez, j'en ai encore la chair de poule !

Je tend mon bras au centre de la table pour que les autres puissent l'inspecter. Seulement, ils n'en font rien et se contente de fixer au point derrière moi. Un point que je ne peux, par conséquent, pas voir. Je me retourne donc pour voir Astrid et Harold — grmmh — arriver vers nous. La blonde se pointe devant notre petit groupe, en tenant son plateau dans ses mains.

— Salut ! s'exclame-t-elle. On peut manger avec vous ?

Elle pointe Harold, derrière elle, du pouce. Mérida s'empresse d'accepter, vivement soutenue par les hochements de tête de Raiponce et Tatiana, qui nous a rejoint après nous avoir serrés à nous étouffer dans ses bras.

Les deux s'installent donc à notre table, et je me retrouve en face du brun.

— Lui, c'est mon cousin, le désigne Astrid. Harold. Il vient d'emménager et...

Un petit sourire compatissant naquit sur son visage.

— Il est muet.

Des expressions étonnés se peignirent lentement sur les visages de mes compagnons. Les commères qu'ils sont s'empressèrent de poser des questions auxquelles le brun répondit avec ses mains. Astrid se chargea de la traduction.

Finalement, j'appris qu'il n'était pas muet de naissance — il ne veut cependant pas parler de la raison de son handicap —, qu'il ne le vivait pas forcément bien, mais que ce qu'il préférait, c'était de voir les gens se mettre à lui parler plus fort lorsqu'ils apprenaient son mutisme. Forcément, mes amis ont tous plaqués leurs mains sur leurs bouche en entendant cela. Harold rit doucement, sans un son.

— Tu sais que Bunny et Jack comprennent le langage des signes ? s'enquiert Tatiana. Un ami à eux, Sab, est aussi muet. De naissance, par contre.

Harold ouvre alors de grands yeux en me fixant, et son visage s'empourpre peu à peu.

— _Ça veut dire que tu as compris ?_ signa-t-il en agitant les mains à toute vitesse. _Lorsque je t'ai traité de..._

Il laisse retomber ses bras sur la table et, lorsque j'acquiesce, baisse les yeux sur son assiette.

— _Désolé_, il agite de nouveau les bras. _C'est juste que je suis en permanence sur la défensive, lorsqu'il s'agit de mon handicap_.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? intervint Mérida, pas gênée pour un sous.

Je vois Harold en face de moi froncer les sourcils. Il est apparemment en train de se retenir de jeter un regard noir à la rousse. Eh bien, si lui hésite, moi non ! Je fixe mon amie dans les yeux, essayant de lui communiquer tout ema fureur et ma colère. Bon, j'exagère, mais c'est vrai que ça ne se dit pas.

Je hausse les épaules en faisant une petite moue désintéressée puis me tourne vers Astrid alors que les autres lèvent le menton vers elle. Elle hausse les épaules à son tour. Le sujet est clos.

OoO

— Je veux pas y alleer, je geins en enfouissant la tête dans mes bras.

— Jack, annonce Raiponce d'une voix dure. Ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu sais que tu dois aller en cours.

Je lève ma tête, le menton toujours posé sur mes bras, et lui lance un regard noir.

— Mais j'ai histoire ! Je déteste cette matière, je proteste. En plus, la prof ne m'aime pas.

— Aucun prof ne t'aime, réplique-t-elle en me regardant sévèrement.

Ouch. Dur. Bon, en même temps, elle n'a pas vraiment tort. Je suis réputé pour faire le con en cours... avec à peu près chaque prof. Le seul que j'ai épargné est Mr. Nord, le prof de Russe. Ne me demandez pas ce que je fous dans cette option. Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que je me tape la tête et m'en mord les doigts. J'ai bien essayé d'arrêter, mais le lycée ne me l'a pas permis. Pourtant, Flynn a pu, lui !

J'ai crié au scandale pendant à peu près une semaine lorsque je l'ai su, l'année passée. Finalement, j'ai cessé de jouer au ventilateur avec mes bras à chaque fois que je le croisais et l'on m'a expliqué gentiment que les notes de Rider étaient trop beaucoup trop basses. Apparemment, monsieur pourrait ainsi donc se concentrer sur les matières principales afin d'augmenter ses résultats scolaires. Tu parles. Flynn Rider était le plus gros branleur que le lycée de Burgess ai jamais connu.

Raiponce écrase ses mains sur la tables, me faisant sursauter.

— Personne ne m'aime, je gémis en me redressant, complètement cette fois-ci.

Maintenant que j'ai le dos bien droit sur ma chaise — quel beau petit écolier parfait je fais —, je peux voir tous les autres. Les expressions qu'ils arborent diffèrent selon les personnes. Flynn et Mérida, par exemple, me lorgnent avec un sourire moqueur. Tatiana nous offre une jolie expression reflétant le blasement dans toute sa splendeur. Bunny a sa main posée sur son front, et secoue la tête de gauche à droite, dans une position de parfaite lassitude. "Faux frère !" aurais-je envie de lui crier, une nouvelle fois.

Astrid me regarde bizarrement. Ça me fait peur. On dirait un mélange d'incompréhension, de blasement et d'autre chose, dont je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. Elle n'est pas encore habituée à toutes mes bizarreries.

Non ! C'est faux, je ne suis pas bizarre ! Bunny l'est. Son régime alimentaire est principalement fondé sur les carottes, vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange, vous ? Mais moi, je suis _parfaitement_ normal.

Elle pourquoi qu'elle me regarde comme ça, Astrid ? Harold n'est pas encore habitué à moi non plus, et pourtant, il me regarde juste avec un petit sourire en coin. Pas un sourire moqueur comme celui des deux autres traîtres là-bas, non, juste un sourire qui semble amusé.

La cloche retentit, en parfaite synchronisation avec mon gémissement de terreur. Je ne veux pas aller en histoire. Mes notes sont absolument catastrophiques dans cette matière. Et puis Dunbroch s'amuse toujours à m'interroger, un sourire sadique en coin. Et pourtant, Elinor Dunbroch se trouve être la mère de l'une de mes meilleures amies, Mérida. Inutile de préciser que celle -ci est absolument _ravie_. Je crois que ma roussette prie le seigneur chaque jour pour que sa mère enseigne dans un autre établissement, ou au moins qu'elle cesse de demander à avoir sa fille dans sa classe chaque année.

OoO

J'ai finalement dû me rendre en histoire.

Après avoir poussé ce hurlement tout droit sortit de mes tripes, mes amis m'ont pris par le bras et tiré à travers le dédale qu'est l'école. Sérieusement, c'est un véritable labyrinthe. Les nouveaux s'y perdent rapidement. Lors de ma première année, je suis arrivé avec un retard de près d'une demie heure à l'un des cours de Black. Avec un sourire à faire pâlir les pires psychopathes de l'histoire, il m'a envoyé à Berk.

Berk, c'est la salle de retenue et d'expulsion. Egalement affectueusement nommée "Salle du Jugement et de la Torture". Lorsqu'on t'y envoie c'est que tu as vraiment fait une — grosse — connerie ou a trop emmerdé ton monde, ça dépend du prof. Quoi qu'il en soit, y aller n'est _jamais _bon signe. Tu en ressors avec une retenue, ou, si tu es carrément malchanceux, un avis d'expulsion d'une durée indéterminée Ça dépend de l'ampleur de ta connerie. Par exemple, lorsque, en chimie, j'ai fait exprès de concocter une petite solution de mon cru qui a fumé et déclenché les détecteurs, je me suis fait expulser trois jours. Foutrement injuste.

Les profs ont une autre vision de Berk. Pour eux, c'est une salle reflétant limite le paradis, la salle où tu peux envoyer gentiment paître Jack Frost afin qu'il ne te casse plus les pieds en cours. Mis à part une petite minorité, ils sont tous au bord de l'orgasme quand ils t'y envoient. En plus, il fait vachement froid dans cette salle depuis que les radiateurs ne marchent, comme par hasard, plus. Bref, tu t'y gèles les couilles pendant un certain temps pour qu'on finisse par te remonter les bretelles en t'annonçant que tu as raté ta vie, que tu mériterais d'être renié de ta famille et que les sept générations qui succéderont ne devraient même pas avoir connaissance de ton nom si honteux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, malgré des opinions divergentes sur la salle, tous — profs et élèves — s'accordent à dire que "Berk" est vraiment un nom de merde. On ne sait pas vraiment d'où ils vient. Selon Bunny, un type y aurait été tué, et le massacre aurait été si épouvantable que tous auraient dit "berk" en l'apercevant Mais bon, je crois qu'il n'était pas très net quand il m'a sortit ça.

Ce nom n'avait été, au départ, utilisé que par les élèves, et puis, il est devenu si courant que même les professeurs se mirent à nommer l'AB01 — véritable nom de la salle — comme cela.

Bref, tout cela est bien beau mais j'ai quand même _dû_ aller en histoire. Enfin, je n'y suis pas encore, je suis planté dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de la salle du cours, tandis que Mérida me tire par le bras.

Je ronchonne, mais me laisse quand même emmener. Mon attitude est totalement puérile, je sais, mais il faut reconnaître que Maman Dunbroch est sacrément dérangée. Mais à bien y réfléchir, la fille doit l'être également vu la vigueur qu'elle met à me tirer jusqu'en cours.

— Pourquoi tu es si pressée d'y aller, Méri ? C'est louche, je l'accuse haut et fort.

— Astrid y est aussi. Et j'ai quelques questions à lui poser, elle me répond en faisant un geste vague de la main, comme si c'était une évidence.

A ces mots, elle s'engouffre dans la salle et s'empresse d'aller s'asseoir sur la chaise près du pupitre d'Hofferson. Elle m'abandonne _sérieusement_, là ? Eh bien, la prochaine fois qu'elle viendra me supplier pour que je lui fasse ses devoirs, elle pourra se fourrer le doigt dans l'oeil, et jusqu'au coude !

Oh, _wait_... C'est _moi_ qui lui demande de faire mes devoirs. Je soupire. Il faudrait vraiment que mon cerveau sorte de son état d'hibernation.

Je parcoure rapidement la salle de classe des yeux en cherchant où je pourrais m'asseoir. Deux personnes seulement sont seules. A gauche se trouve Rustik le débile — même pas en rêve —, et à droite, Jamie Benett. Le choix est vite fait. Je me précipite vers le brun et dépose mon sac près de moi tandis que je m'assois sur mon siège.

— Hey, je lui dis en souriant.

Il me répond avec enthousiasme en déplaçant ses affaires de sorte à ce que je puisse étaler les miennes — ce que je m'empresse de faire.

— Alors, tes vacances ? s'enquit-il en se tournant vers moi.

J'aime bien Jamie. Toujours souriant et sympa avec les gens. Même Rustik ne s'est jamais vu insulté par l'âme pure qu'est Jamie Bennett. Et puis, il est toujours partant pour une petite partie de jambes en l'air. Jamie, évidemment, pas le débile. Rien que l'idée de le faire avec _lui_ me donne envie de vomir. Oh mon dieu. Vision d'horreur. Ça y'est, il me faut un sceau.

— Super. Burgess, ses plages de sable blanc, ses palmiers et ses fleurs au parfum entêtant, sa mer au bleu si limpide et son soleil à en faire pâlir l'Afrique... Que rêver de mieux ? j'ironise malgré tout en essayant d'inspirer et d'expirer profondément. Et toi, l'Espagne ?

Jamie rit.

— Même chose. Sauf que moi, c'est pour de vrai.

Je lui tire la langue avec amusement, quand, soudainement, une douce voix mélodieuse nous interrompt.

— Jack Frost et Jamie Bennett ! hurle Maman Dunbroch. Ne m'obligez pas à vous envoyer à Berk.

Je lui adresse un grand sourire hypocrite tandis que Jamie se renfrogne dans sa chaise à côté. Il est comme ça, à toujours culpabiliser. Il est vraiment timide, dans un sens. Sauf au pieu, je pense avec un grand sourire pervers.

— Bien, reprend la prof. Nous allons donc passer une année ensemble. Ainsi donc...

Pour une fois, je me concentre sur le babillage joyeux de la prof. Elle nous fait un léger récapitulatif de notre programme de l'année, puis nous invite à sortir nos cahiers. Je rigole pas, elle a vraiment dit "invite".

Je plonge donc une main donc mon sac à dos pour en ressortir un vieux cahier rouge recouvert d'écritures et de petites caricatures en tout genre. Oui, je l'admets : je suis un gros flemmard qui n'ose même pas aller racheter des fournitures mais préfère réutiliser celles de l'année passée.

Mais bon, c'est aussi par souci d'économie.

Et pour la protection de la planète. Faut pas croire, je suis un type bien, tout de même.

Non ?

* * *

Une 'tite review, les amis ? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : **Burgess High School

**Auteur :** Plume1304

**Bêta :** Were-Wouf (un grand merci à elle :D)

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humor

**Pairing :** Harold/Jack, et sûrement d'autres couples surprises. La fiction est donc un slash (relations homosexuelles), avis à tous les homophobes.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriété de Dreamworks Animation, de Disney et de Pixar.

**Résumé :** Jack Frost, 16 ans, débute une nouvelle année au lycée de Burgess, basée, comme toujours, sur l'amusement et l'empoisonnement de la vie des profs. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Harold Haddock, petit brun effacé, discret. Et muet. UA, Hijack.

**Note :** Bonjour ! Aujourd'hui étant un jour spécial... (*mode Raiponce ON* C'est mon anniversaiiire !), je poste le chapitre en cadeau. Oui, bon, je sais que normalement, ça marche dans le sens inverse, mais je fais ce que je veux, nah !).

Je veux également remercier tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée (je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je m'excuse, vous pouvez me le signaler), mise en favoris/follow... Les réponses aux anonymes s'effectueront plus bas. ^^

* * *

**Burgess High School**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, ma mère, cette âme ô combien clémente, m'a emmenée au lycée.

Récapitulons : je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil, et me suis donc levé en retard. Bon, comme la veille, à vrai dire, mais, cette fois, ma génitrice n'a pas daigné venir me remonter les bretelles. J'ai donc été contraint de venir me prosterner à ses pieds pour la supplier de m'emmener puisque j'avais raté mon bus de toute façon. Seulement, elle n'a pas accepté alors j'ai dû la glorifier, venter sa grandeur et me rabaisser au maximum. Et puis finalement, entre quelques menaces de sa part (je crois qu'elle a réussir à caler quelque chose comme "de corvée de repassage jusqu'à ta majorité plus cinq ans"), elle a grommelé son assentiment.

Tout ça pour dire que je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi Bunny, qui devrait vouloir m'étriper pour l'avoir laissé seul dans le bus avec notre chauffeur préféré, arrive vers moi avec l'air surexcité.

— Jack ! beugle-t-il en m'apercevant. Tu ne devineras jamais !

— On a enfin inventé la greffe de cerveau pour les débiles comme toi ? je propose en levant un sourcil.

— Va te faire foutre. Non, ce que je voulais dire, c'est que le nouveau directeur, son nom, c'est Stoïk Haddock.

Attendez, c'est ça qui le rend tout fier ? Qu'il sache le nom du nouveau directeur qui va nous faire chier jusqu'à la fin de notre scolarité ?

— Et ? je lui demande en haussant les sourcils, blasé.

— Eh bien tu n'imagines pas par quoi j'ai dû passer pour...

— Non, et je ne veux pas savoir !

— T'es con, il me rétorque en soupirant. J'ai juste demandé à Harold, dans le bus, ce matin.

— Bien joué, Sherlock, je le félicite en arborant un air à la "je me fous de ta gueule".

La première sonnerie, celle qui nous indique de rejoindre nos classes, retentit, nous coupant net dans notre passionnante discussion. Je vois Bunny sortir son emploi du temps de son sac et soupirer.

— J'ai français, il maugrée en remettant sa feuille dans un carnet qu'il range dans une des poches de son sac noir.

Bunny déteste le français. Du moins, ce qui le gène, c'est surtout l'oral, puisqu'il se débrouille plutôt bien dans tout ce qui est rédaction. Seulement, il a encore quelques — beaucoup, à vrai dire — difficultés de prononciation. Allez savoir pourquoi, mais ça le complexe.

Moi, j'aime bien cette matière. La prof est l'une des seules qui m'aime bien, avec le prof de Russe. Et puis, mes notes sont plutôt correctes. Contrairement à mon ami ici présent, mon accent n'est pas mauvais et je participe souvent à l'oral.

Oh mon dieu. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête ça. Ça a une mauvaise influence sur moi, je vais bientôt me mettre à jouer le fayot typique dans d'autres cours. J'imagine déjà. Comment se faire bien voir par les profs, par Jack Frost.

Yerk.

— Tu as quoi, toi ? me demande Bunny, me sortant brusquement de ma rêverie.

Je le fixe béatement quelques secondes, le temps que mon cerveau enregistre la question puis engouffre ma main dans mon propre sac. Je fouille rapidement à l'intérieur, mais ne trouve pas mon carnet, qui contient mon emploi du temps.

Bordel. Où qu'il est, ce carnet ?

Ça commence à m'énerver Je lève un genou, pose mon sac sur ce dernier, et me met à fouiller à deux mains. Puis je ressors mon Saint Graal avec un sourire victorieux. Je le plante devant Bunny en le secouant d'un air surexcité.

— Euh... Oui ? me regarde-t-il en levant un sourcil.

Je m'empare de mon emploi du temps et regarde la première heure du cours du mardi. J'y crois pas. Les enfoirés.

— Physique, je lance d'un ton sec, ma bonne humeur retombée.

OoO

— Hey, camarade ! je m'écrie en me laissant tomber sur ma chaise, à côté d'un Harold stupéfait.

Celui-ci m'envoie un sourire en sortant ses affaires de son sac, qu'il a posé sur ses genoux. Tout d'abord sa trousse, noire, puis le cahier sur lequel il m'avait montré son nom, hier.

Minute !

— Harold Haddock. Stoïck Haddock.

Il se retourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés, tout en faisant glisser son sac qui retombe sur le carrelage avec un bruit mat.

— Tu es le fils du nouveau directeur, alors ? je m'exclame, les yeux écarquillés.

— _Je suppose que je suis démasqué_, il signe en riant un peu sarcastiquement.

C'est très bizarre de voir un muet rire. On voit distinctement ses épaules se secouer et sa cage thoracique remuer cependant, aucun son ne sort de sa bouche figée en un grand sourire. Je pensais m'y être habitué, à force de côtoyer Sab, mais apparemment non, je trouve toujours cela aussi étrange. Pas dégoûtant ou quoi que ce soit, non, simplement étrange.

La deuxième sonnerie — celle qui nous indique que le cours commence, cette fois-ci — retentit elle aussi, me vrillant les tympans. Le CM entre dans la classe de son habituel pas traînant, ferme doucement la porte derrière lui. Qui grince.

Cette foutue porte n'a pas grincé depuis que je connais cette salle — c'est à dire depuis que je suis entré au lycée — alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le fait dès que lui la touche ? C'est l'un des grands mystères de la vie.

Et puis non, je ne veux pas que ça soit un mystère. Quitte à m'emmerder profondément pendant cette heure de cours, autant le faire en essayant de résoudre deux-trois énigmes. Comme le fait que je n'ai que vingt-quatre dents lorsque je les compte avec ma langue, alors qu'un être humain est supposé en avoir trente-deux. Mais je résoudrai ça plus tard — en maths, par exemple —, pour l'instant, il faut se centrer sur la por...

Je sens quelqu'un tapoter doucement mon épaule, alors je tourne ma tête vers la droite pour apercevoir un Harold à l'apparence un peu paniquée.

— _Il te parle_, me dit-il. _Le prof._

Je tourne vivement (mais pas trop quand même, parce qu'à huit heures, mon cerveau est quand même encore vachement embué) la tête vers Pitchy, en me demandant ce que j'ai bien pu faire, cette fois.

— Mr Frost ? Vous êtes parmi nous ? Ou bien vos derniers neurones vous ont lâchement abandonné ?

La classe se met à rire bruyamment. Je hais ce type. Je lui adresse discrètement un signe très gentil en levant mon majeur dans sa direction, sous ma table — je ne suis pas fou, quand même.

J'aimerai bien lui rétorquer quelque chose de mordant, mais si je le fais, je vais finir à tous les coups à Berk. Et je crois que j'ai suffisamment fait chier ma mère pour la journée.

— Frost ? m'interrompt le prof. Ai-je besoin de vous présenter mes condoléances ?

Les élèves se voient secoués d'une nouvelle vague de rire, sauf Harold et Raiponce — tiens, je ne l'avais pas vue, elle — qui mitraillent le CM de regards noirs.

— Euh... Non, je réponds bêtement, un peu pris au dépourvu.

— Me voilà rassuré. Vous pouvez donc dès à présent suivre mon cours en cessant de fixer stupidement la porte.

Je ne vais pas survivre une année entière. Oh non. Cela va se finir par, au choix, ma mort ou celle du CM. Bien que la sienne soit, à mon avis, préférable.

Harold me regarde avec un petit air désolé.

— _Il est dégueulasse,_ me dit-il (puis, en se tournant vers le prof :) _Connard maldisant._

Connard maldisant ? Eh ! CM ! Connard Maldisant, mais oui !

— Harold, je l'appelle en le fixant. Tu es un génie.

— _Merci ?_ il me répond en haussant un sourcil.

Je ris légèrement — en prenant bien garde à ce que l'autre enfoiré ne me regarde pas, cette fois — puis entreprend d'expliquer toute l'histoire de Pitch à Harold au cours de l'heure.

Je lui raconte tout ; à quel point il me déteste et que ce sentiment est réciproque, l'origine de ses surnoms et le nombre de fois où je me suis fait coller à cause de lui.

Harold m'a écouté patiemment, hochant la tête de temps en temps, fronçant les sourcils et laissant échapper quelques insultes de ses doigts lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient.

C'est drôle, mais le sujet Black nous a fait tenir presque une heure.

Pour une fois, Harold n'avait pas pris le cours en note.

OoO

C'est marrant, j'ai cours de maths.

Bon, pas que le fait d'avoir le cours soit marrant en lui-même, mais je vais pouvoir m'attarder sur ce problème de dents. Je pose mon sac sur mes genoux avant d'y engouffrer rapidement toutes mes affaires, sans y prêter une grande attention. Puis, après avoir adressé un petit signe de la main à Harold et Raiponce, qui m'a répondu avec un sourire enjoué, j'ai quitté la salle de physique pour me diriger vers celle de maths.

En chemin, j'ai croisé Tatiana, et après de longues embrassades — à vrai dire, on s'est juste fait la bise, ne vous faites pas d'idées. Je l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas fait pour les relations — et une discussion enflammée, nous nous sommes rendu compte que nous avions tous les deux le même cours.

— L'Amérique te va à ravir, Tooth, je lui lance pour faire la conversation. Tu as pris des couleurs.

Tatiana me regarde, blasée, puis se met à pouffer légèrement, en mettant une main recouverte de bracelets colorés en tout genre sur sa bouche.

C'est un peu la marque de Tooth, les couleurs. Elle ne supporte pas les vêtements unis. Sa garde robe est une explosion de rose, de vert, de bleu ou même de jaune. Impressionnant à voir, croyez-moi. C'est même limite dangereux, d'ouvrir son armoire. Vous vous retrouvez aussitôt ébloui par des nuances de toutes sortes.

Et encore, son goût pour la vivacité ne s'arrête pas seulement à ses habits ! Tatiana aime aussi — beaucoup — les teintures. Et je suis sérieux, elle arbore presque des couleurs de cheveux différentes chaque mois.

Oui, des. Elle n'affectionne vraiment pas le fait de ne porter qu'une seule teinte non plus. C'est ainsi que, aujourd'hui, elle arbore une chevelure particulièrement garnie en vert, bleu et violet. Ça rend plutôt bien, en fait.

Bref, ma remarque était particulièrement bien placée. Je suis fier de moi, pour le coup.

— On se met où ? m'interrompt-elle en jetant un regard circulaire à la salle dans laquelle nous nous trouvons à présent.

Je tourne moi aussi la tête pour avoir une bonne vue d'ensemble, puis aperçois Bunny, qui nous fait de grand signes de ses bras tout en pointant la paillasse derrière lui, au dernier rang.

— Je crois qu'on a pas trop le choix, je répond à Tooth en désignant mon meilleur ami du menton.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant puis s'avance jusqu'à la place désignée. Tatiana a vraiment une manière de marcher particulière. A vrai dire, le terme ne convient pas, puisqu'elle ne marche pas, elle sautille. Pas d'une façon gamine où je ne sais quoi — enfin si, un peu, mais elle transpire tellement la joie de vivre que ça ne se remarque pas — mais plus d'une façon très... gracieuse.

Oui, je pense que ce mot la décrit bien. Malgré toutes ses excentricités et son caractère vif, il s'émane d'elle une grâce indéniable.

Je la rejoins, en slalomant à travers les bureaux, lançant un petit signe de tête de salutation aux personnes que je connais. Je m'arrête même quelques secondes pour faire la bise à une petite brune, quand je sens une main presser mon épaule. Je me retourne sur Harold.

— Tiens, t'es là, toi ? je lui lance joyeusement en haussant un sourcil.

Ayant les mains prises, il secoue la tête et me répond simplement en remuant les lèvres. J'esquisse une grimace.

— Désolé mon pote. Autant le langage des signes, je gère, autant lire sur les lèvres...

Il plisse les yeux et me fourre le cahier qu'il tient dans mes mains. Les siennes ne sont plus prises, à présent, aussi, il s'empresse de les remuer.

— _Tu as oublié ça,_ il m'explique en pointant ensuite ce qu'il vient de me donner.

— Oh. C'est gentil de me l'avoir rapporté, je lui réponds, sincèrement surpris.

Il hausse les épaules en souriant, puis la porte claque, nous faisant sursauter tous les deux. La prof vient de faire son apparition.

— File en cours, je lui siffle. Tu vas te faire engueuler, sinon.

Il hoche la tête, puis se glisse à son tour entre les bureaux pour accéder à la porte. La prof l'interpelle, mais il ne répond pas et se contente de sortir précipitamment de la salle.

Je rejoins Tooth, qui a déjà étalé ses affaires et sorti son Bic bleu, pour constater que Bunny avait déplacé sa table pour la coller à la notre.

— Tu vas te faire engueuler, mon lapin, je lui annonce avec un grand sourire ironique lorsque je m'installe entre eux deux.

— Hakuna Matata, il me répond en haussant les épaules, mais en souriant néanmoins.

Et voilà que mes deux amis se mettent à pouffer comme deux idiots. Et puis, puisque le rire est contagieux, c'est bien connu, je me joins à eux.

Heureusement, la prof n'a rien remarqué et commence à se présenter. Je ne la connais pas, et, puisque je ne l'ai jamais vue auparavant dans le lycée, j'en déduis que c'est une nouvelle. Elle a l'air sympathique, ce qui m'embête un peu. C'est vachement plus dur de détester et d'emmerder un prof sympa.

— Et donc, le programme de cette année, elle chantonne avant d'entamer une liste dont je n'ai pas compris un seul mot.

Je blêmis au fur et à mesure qu'elle nous dicte le nom des chapitres, et je vois que Bunny et Tooth sont dans la même situation que moi. Le premier regarde la prof comme si il s'agissait du diable en personne, et la deuxième a sa main crispée sur son stylo.

La dame continue de lister en chantant presque, souriant de toutes ses dents. Ça a l'air de lui plaire, de nous torturer comme ça.

Il n'y a plus de problème, finalement. Je n'aime plus cette prof.

— J'ai été ravi de vous connaître, les copains, annonce Bunny avant de faire mine de se tirer une balle.

— Alors comme ça, la cloche de Pâques à des envies suicidaires ?

Je frisonne d'horreur en entendant cette voix pas sexy pour un sous, et plante mon regard dans celui, globuleux, de Rustik qui vient de se retourner vers nous.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?

— Je sais pas, mais si toi oui, sache que je suis là pour t'aider. Même chose si tu as quelques hésitations, je m'empresse de répondre en le foudroyant du regard.

— Jamais je ne le voudrais, il me répond en haussant les sourcils. Je suis bien trop beau (Tooth, Bunny et moi manquons de nous étouffer), alors pourquoi je ferais ça ?

— Je sais pas, intervient Tatiana en mordillant son Bic. Dégoût de toi-même ?

Nous pouffons tous les trois de rire, et le débile se retourne lorsque la prof l'apostrophe. Bon débarras.

OoO

Sonnerie ! Enfin ! Ce qui veut dire que l'on peut aller manger.

Je range mes affaires, accompagné de mes amis, en prenant bien soin à ne pas en oublier, cette fois. Nous sortons tous les trois de la salle après avoir lancé un sourire insolent à Rustik. Puis, nous nous rendons à nos casiers.

Ces casiers, nous les partageons toujours à deux, ou parfois à trois lorsqu'il s'agit d'aider un pauvre ami dans le besoin. J'en ai donc un en commun avec Raiponce.

Les années passées, je me mettais toujours avec Bunny mais, n'étant ni l'un ni l'autre d'un naturel très ordonné, le casier devenait vite un bordel monstre. C'est donc d'un commun accord que nous avons décidé de nous séparer cette année. Raiponce a généreusement accepté de m'accueillir, et Tooth héberge dorénavant mon meilleur ami.

Lorsque nous arrivons enfin, je constate que les autres ont eu la même idée que nous. Raiponce est en train de triturer notre cadenas à code tandis que Mérida, quelques mètres plus loin, est en pleine conversation avec la fille qui partage son casier — que je ne connais que de vue.

Alors que je m'approche de Punzie, Flynn Rider apparaît, comme par magie, derrière elle et l'enserre dans ses bras en déposant un baiser sur sa joue, qui rosit.

— Eh bien, je clame en arrivant à leur hauteur. Moi qui comptais faire ma cour à Punzie, c'est raté. Les amis, je les salue ensuite en hochant la tête dans leur direction.

Je vois Raiponce mordre sa lèvre rosée pour ne pas rire, et Rider grogne, en serrant sa petite blonde dans ses bras encore plus fort.

Petite blonde qui se voit obligée de préciser que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Le brun me jette un coup d'oeil, blasé.

— C'est vrai, je m'offusque.

Puis je me détourne lorsqu'il s'empare de la bouche de Raiponce pour fouiller dans le casier. Je prends deux livres et pose ceux des cours de ce matin. Enfin, je ferme la petite porte métallique, qui grince (ce son va me perturber jusqu'à la fin de ma vie) ainsi que le cadenas, que je remets en place.

— Eh ! s'exclame alors Raiponce. J'avais pas terminé, moi !

Je grogne, puis rentre le code. Je murmure un "Contente ?" avant de me détourner pour aller saluer Mérida, qui a rejoint les autres. Autres qui bénéficiaient à présent également de la présence d'Astrid et Harold.

— Rebonjour, les amis, je dis joyeusement en m'intégrant dans le petit cercle qu'ils forment.

Notez que, pour moi, "s'intégrer dans un cercle" est égal à "jeter la personne la plus proche — ici Bunny — pour prendre sa place". Celui-ci crie aussitôt au scandale et commence à se faire une place en écartant Harold (qui est à ma droite ; je crois que mon lapin s'est défilé devant moi) et Mérida. Du coup, tout le monde se décale et je me retrouve de nouveau dehors.

Les cercles, comme ça, c'est vraiment chiant. Pourquoi est-ce que les gens ne peuvent pas tout simplement s'écarter pour faire une place ? C'est trop compliqué ?

Apparemment oui.

J'écarte finalement deux personnes (qui, je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vraiment prêté attention) pour me placer au centre.

— Voilà ! je m'écrie.

Et puis, puisque tout le monde me regarde d'un oeil sceptique :

— On va manger ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête, visiblement enjoué par ma proposition. On s'avance donc vers la cafète, récupérant Flynn, qui jouait avec l'une des longues mèches blondes de Raiponce, et la blonde au passage.

En chemin, Tooth se place près de moi et prend les pendentifs de ses colliers dans ses mains.

— Eh, regarde, me dit-elle en me les montrant. Ils viennent tout droit d'Amérique !

Ses colliers sont constitués de plumes, multicolores, comme à son habitude, mais également de quelques pendentifs représentant des dents. Elle a un problème avec les dents, Tooth. C'est d'ailleurs l'origine de son surnom. Depuis toute petite, elle clame qu'elle veut devenir dentiste, et éprouve une certaine fascination pour les molaires, incisives et autres.

Ce sont ses petites lubies, les couleurs, les dents et les plumes. Tatiana possède plusieurs petits oiseaux colorés, dont elle prend soin comme de la prunelle de ses yeux.

— Très jolis, je commente tandis qu'elle se remet à sautiller joyeusement autour de notre petit groupe.

OoO

Le soir, je m'en vais prendre le bus avec ma petite bande, mis à part Mérida et Raiponce. La rousse se fait raccompagner par Maman Dunbroch, la blonde par Flynn.

Lorsque le véhicule arrive, on se précipite tous vers l'arrière. Tooth s'installe près de la fenêtre, ouverte ; elle aime sentir le vent dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Je la comprends, moi aussi j'adore ça. Alors je me mets à son opposé, à côté de l'autre vitre. Harold s'installe à mes côtés.

— _Pourquoi tu n'as pas pris le bus, ce matin ? _me questionne-t-il en s'avachissant sur le siège gris.

Je hausse les épaules.

— Panne de réveil, ma mère a dû m'emmener. Et toi ?

— _J'y étais, _il me répond en haussant un sourcil surpris.

— Non, je veux dire, pourquoi est-ce que tu prends le bus si ton père est le directeur ?

Je le sens faire une petite moue, même si mon regard est braqué sur ses doigts — et oui, avec les muets, c'est difficile de regarder les yeux. J'ai déjà essayé, et je peux vous affirmer qu'on a quelques difficultés de compréhension.

— _Il commence plus tôt. Et puis, hors de question que je me lève à six heures._

Je ris un peu. Je le comprends, moi aussi je déteste être debout tôt le matin. D'ailleurs, je ne comprendrai jamais les vieux. Et mes parents sont compris dans le lot. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans ce sens là, plus : qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent réveillés à huit heures en vacances ou en weekend ?

Le trajet se poursuit dans une ambiance légère. Bunny et moi, comme à notre habitude, nous lançons quelques piques, pas bien méchantes mais assez amusantes pour faire pouffer les trois autres. Même Astrid, qui a pourtant l'air d'une fille sérieuse et, il faut bien l'avouer, assez froide.

Pendant quelques minutes, également, nous essayons d'apprendre quelques rudiments de la langue des signes à Tooth. C'est elle-même qui nous l'a proposé, en rosissant un peu, embêtée de devoir toujours nous demander de traduire ce que dit Harold.

Evidemment, nous nous sommes tous empressés d'accepter, surtout Harold, qui avait l'air content que quelqu'un souhaite faire un effort pour communiquer avec lui.

Il est d'ailleurs entrain, avec l'aide de sa cousine et de Bunny, de réciter l'alphabet avec ses doigts. Tatiana, les yeux plissés, concentrée, hoche la tête au fur et à mesure que les signes défilent, essayant d'enregistrer les informations. A côté, Astrid et Bunny se chargent d'indiquer la lettre.

— "R", chantonne mon meilleur ami tandis qu'Harold brandit deux doigts croisés **(1)**.

Tooth reproduit le signe, un peu maladroitement, alors Astrid attrape vivement sa main. Mais malgré son geste, c'est doucement que la blonde manipule les doigts de Tatiana, en repliant certains et en modifiant le croisement des deux autres.

Pour une fois, je ne dis rien, et me contente d'observer joyeusement mes amis. Harold sourit béatement, et Tooth arbore une expression sérieuse qui me fait presque rire.

Et puis, finalement, le bus s'arrête à mon arrêt et c'est avec regret que je lance à mes amis que je dois descendre. J'en ai pas envie. Je préférerai mille fois rester ici avec eux — même si ça implique rester également avec le chauffeur — plutôt que de rentrer chez moi subir le courroux du Diable — ma mère — qui, je le rappelle, m'avait promis les pires tortures possibles ce matin.

Mais bon, ce n'est pas en voulant retarder l'échéance que je pourrai accomplir mon rêve. Un dresseur Pokémon se doit d'être courageux !

Je soupire.

Qu'est-ce que je peux être con, parfois.

Après ces passionnantes réflexions intérieures, je sors du véhicule, parcours quelques rues avant d'arriver chez moi. Et, enfin, je pousse ma porte d'entrée. Je ne prends pas la peine de signaler ma présence, et me déchausse rapidement en balançant mes chaussures au loin. Bon, à présent, deux options s'offrent à moi. La première, c'est de monter directement dans ma chambre, ni vu ni connu, sans me faire repérer par ma mère. La seconde, c'est de filer dans la cuisine chourer deux-trois trucs à manger, puis, ensuite monter dans ma chambre. Evidemment, le nombre de chances de se faire choper s'élève un peu plus.

Oh, et puis, l'appel du ventre l'emporte. Je dépose ma veste dans le placard de l'entrée, silencieusement, puis m'engouffre dans le couloir menant à la cuisine. Et, par extension, dans la cuisine.

Où m'attend ma mère. Et merde.

— Euh... Rebonjour ? je murmure devant son air fâché.

— Je suis arrivée en retard au boulot, ce matin. Par ta faute, elle me balance posément, en plein dans la figure.

Ma mère travaille à la mairie de la ville. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle y fait, juste qu'il ne faut pas y être en retard. Je soupire.

— Désolé, maman.

— Ton portable, elle me répond d'un air sévère en tendant la main devant elle.

— Quoi ? je m'écrie. Pour une seule fois ? Ça v...

— Juste pour ce soir, me coupe-t-elle. Et ne proteste pas. Donne-le-moi.

On se regarde en chien de faïence quelques minutes, et puis, devant son expression, j'abandonne et lui tend l'objet de ses convoitises. C'est qu'il ne faut pas la fâcher, ma mère. Et puis, je dois bien avouer que je préfère ça à la corvée de repassage qu'elle m'avait promise ce matin. Néanmoins je grommelle tout de même, pour la forme. Puis je monte enfin dans ma chambre, où je m'étends sur mon lit en regardant le plafond.

Et mince. Avec tout ça, j'ai oublié de prendre de quoi manger.

OoO

J'ai finalement récupéré mon portable.

Bon, "récupérer" n'est pas tout à fait le terme exact. Disons qu'à minuit, j'ai estimé ma punition terminée, et suis allé reprendre mon bien de moi-même. Je n'ai pas vraiment galéré à le trouver ; à vrai dire, durant le repas — où mon père n'était, encore une fois, pas présent — je l'avais repéré sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Lorsque je suis allé le chercher, il était toujours là ; j'ai juste eu à me servir.

Et je pense avoir bien fait, puisque j'ai reçu plusieurs appels de Bunny, et bien sept messages vocaux au cours de la soirée. Ça m'inquiète. Il ne fait pas ça, d'habitude. Il ne fait jamais ça.

Je ne prends pas la peine d'écouter tous mes messages, et appelle directement mon meilleur ami. Il décroche finalement après quelques sonneries.

— _Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Ça fait des heures que j'essaye de te joindre_, siffle-t-il à travers son portable.

— Ma mère, je réponds simplement en guise d'explication. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— _C'est Tooth. Viens, dépêche toi. Même endroit que d'habitude._

Et il raccroche. Son air triste m'inquiète encore plus que je ne l'étais déjà — et j'estime que c'était assez. Je récupère quelques vêtements, que j'enfile en vitesse, puis ouvre doucement ma porte. Je m'aventure ensuite dans une traversée de ma maison relevant du surhomme. Sans déconner, j'ai failli me prendre un mur (hors de question que j'allume une quelconque lumière, mes parents pourraient se réveiller) et la rambarde de l'escalier. Finalement, je m'en suis sorti sans un bleu, et, après avoir enfilé rapidement mes chaussures, peux enfin sortir de chez moi.

Je reste quelques secondes planté devant ma maison, retenant stupidement ma respiration, attendant de voir si mes parents se sont aperçus de ma sortie nocturne Et puis, comme aucune lumière ne s'allume, je m'engouffre dans les rues sombres de Burgess.

La ville n'est pas très grande, aussi, je ne mets qu'une quinzaine de minutes à atteindre l'une de ses limites, là où m'attendent Bunny et Tooth. Là-bas se dresse une clairière, où notre petite bande aime se rendre. C'est un coin tranquille, seulement entouré d'arbres et d'une maison inhabitée depuis quelques années.

Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de maison du style "hantée", non. A vrai dire, elle semble même assez récente, et en bon état. La famille qui vivait là n'est pas partie il y a si longtemps que ça. Quatre ans environ, je dirais.

Lorsque j'atteint enfin la clairière, je trouve deux corps assis sur des rondins de bois — que nous avons nous mêmes amenés — , éclairés par les phares de la voiture de mon meilleur ami, derrière eux.

Bunny ayant dix sept ans, il a passé son permis. Bon, OK, nous autres aussi, mais ce gosse de riches à l'avantage d'avoir une voiture, généreusement offerte par ses parents. C'est vraiment pratique, lorsque nous avons besoin de nous rendre quelque part.

Je m'avance et m'agenouille près d'eux.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? je demande doucement.

Voyant l'absence de réponse de Tooth, Bunny se charge de répondre à sa place.

— Cambriolage.

— Ils ont tout pris, murmure Tatiana, précisant les paroles de notre ami. Tout ce que j'avais...

Je ne répond rien. Il n'y a rien à dire.

Je me contente de m'asseoir à leurs côté puis enserre mon amie de ses bras. Elle n'esquisse pas un geste, le regard dans le vide. Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, je me détache d'elle et lui agrippe sa main. De son côté, Bunny a fait la même chose. Et puis, lentement, Tooth serre ses doigts sur les nôtres.

Nous restons ainsi, silencieux, quelques instants avant que je ne me décide à faire la conversation.

— Vous êtes ici depuis longtemps ? je leur demande.

— Je dirais une heure, me répond Bunny.

— Et pour... L'infraction ?

— La maison est méconnaissable. Un bordel pas possible.

— Ils ont volé tous les objets de valeur, en premier. Puis ils s'en sont pris à des objets plus personnels.

Cette fois, à ma grande surprise, c'est Tooth qui a parlé. Sa voix me fait frissonner. Triste, brisée.

— Et deux de mes oiseaux, poursuit-elle. Ceux dont j'ai eu du mal à trouver car rares, je t'en avais parlé...

Je hoche la tête d'un air entendu, tandis qu'elle poursuit, l'ombre d'un sourire faux sur ses lèvres.

— Je ne sais pas qui sont les enfoirés qui ont fait ça, mais ils devaient s'y connaître en oiseau.

Bunny et moi restons bouche bée. Tatiana n'insultait ou ne jurait qu'en de très rares occasions. Comme la fois où j'avais accidentellement taché sa nouvelle robe de jus de cerise — j'avais essuyé un "connard", je m'en souviens très bien.

Nous nous replongeons ensuite une nouvelle fois dans le silence.

— Ils savaient aussi comment faire mal, murmure finalement Tooth, doucement.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il me prend à ce moment là — peut-être le fait d'entendre la voix si brisée de mon amie — mais je me lève vivement, sans prendre la peine d'épousseter mes vêtements, en entraînant les deux autres avec moi par la même occasion. Autres qui poussent un petit glapissement de surprise et de protestation. Je les ignore royalement, parcours quelques mètres, puis ramasse une pierre à mes pieds.

Et, sans même prendre la peine de réfléchir, je cours un peu jusqu'à la maison abandonnée, et lance ce que je tiens dans ma main sur l'une des vitres, qui se brise avec un grand bruit.

— Jack ! crie Bunny. Tu fous quoi, là ?

— Tu es en colère, non ? je rétorque en fixant Tooth. Alors viens, ça défoule !

Ils me regardent béatement tous les deux pendant quelques secondes (je suis vexé, ils auraient dû s'habituer à ma folie, depuis le temps !) puis leur expression se mue peu à peu et leurs yeux s'écarquillent de terreur.

Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, je me retourne pour apercevoir ce qui les effraie tellement.

L'une des lumières de la maison s'est allumée, et un grand homme barbu à l'apparence peu commode vient d'ouvrir la porte avec rage. La porte parait d'ailleurs bien petite face à sa carrure.

Il me fait penser à un viking. Un terrifiant viking assoiffé de sang et criant vengeance.

Je suis dans la merde.

* * *

**(1)** Pour ceux qui seraient, à tout hasard, aller vérifier, sachez que j'utilise la LSF, et non pas l'ASL. Cependant, il n'y a pas de grande différence entre les deux. C'est juste pour plus tard, au cas où. :)

**RAR : **

Helc : Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments :S Je suis ravie que le caractère de Jack te plaise ; à vrai dire, je me suis (un peu) servie du mien. Haha, le secret du mutisme sera révélé à partir du chapitre... J'en sais rien, en fait ^^ Je ne suis pas vraiment une personne organisée. A une prochaine fois, j'espère. :)

Darkain : Ravie que le chapitre te plaise, et j'espère à bientôt ! ^^

* * *

Une petite review ? En cadeau ? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre : **Burgess High School

**Auteur :** Plume1304

**Bêta :** Were-Wouf (J'ai l'impression de l'avoir esclavagée...)

**Rating :** M

**Genre :** Romance/Humor

**Pairing :** Harold/Jack, et sûrement d'autres couples surprises. La fiction est donc un slash (relations homosexuelles), avis à tous les homophobes.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont la propriété de Dreamworks Animation, de Disney et de Pixar.

**Résumé :** Jack Frost, 16 ans, débute une nouvelle année au lycée de Burgess, basée, comme toujours, sur l'amusement et l'empoisonnement de la vie des profs. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Harold Haddock, petit brun effacé, discret. Et muet. UA, Hijack.

**Note :** Bonjour ! Je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont reviewée. Et aussi ceux qui m'ont mise en follow. Et en favoris. Même si une review fait plus plaisir, merci à vous tous ! =D

Les RAR des anonymes s'effectueront plus bas. Bonne lecture à tous.

**Important :** Le chapitre comportant des personnages de la série _Riders of Berk,_ je vous recommande vivement de la voir, pour ceux pour qui ce n'est aps déjà fait. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, mais bon.

* * *

**Burgess High School**

* * *

— Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que c'est que ce _bordel_ ? hurle mon présent pire cauchemar.

Le-dit cauchemar s'avance d'un pas rapide vers nous, le visage déformé par la rage. Ses sourcils sont froncés et ses yeux étincellent. De quoi, je ne sais pas, mais assurémment de quelque chose de pas très bon. Il me fait peur.

Je tourne la tête vivement de tous les côtés, essayant de trouver une échappatoire, quelque chose qui me permettrait de m'en tirer avec tous mes membres encore intacts. Malheureusement, la lumière des phares de la voiture de Bunny (tiens, il faudra que je le tue, celui-là) empêche tout repli.

J'essaye de croiser le regard de mes deux camarades, espérant de trouver... Je ne sais pas, quelque chose de rassurant, qui voudrait dire "_Ne t'inquiète pas, Jacky, tout va bien se passer et tu pourras retourner poursuivre ta petite vie dès demain_". Mais ils restent plantés où ils sont, le dos droit et le regard fixé sur notre futur bourreau.

Et leur expression reflète tellement la terreur que je me dis que, finalement, je ne vais pas tuer Bunny. Parce qu'après tout, c'est de ma faute si on est dans cette situation... _délicate_.

L'autre continue de s'avancer vers nous en commençant à agiter ses bras comme des ventilateurs. Et puis, finalement, il se plante devant nous et se met à gueuler de plus belle.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, tous les trois ?

Les deux autres n'esquissent pas un geste, alors je me dévoue pour affronter le viking.

— Euh, nous... Je...

Bon. Ma tentative n'est pas très concluante. Mais je me vois mal lui dire que j'ai fracturé sa vitre pour me _défouler_.

Woah. De près, il est encore plus impressionnant. Il fait au moins une tête et demie de plus que moi, qui ne suis pourtant pas petit — sans rire, mes yeux sont juste en face de sa barbe rousse, qui est vachement bizarre, soit dit en passant.

— Vos noms. A tous les trois, nous intime-t-il d'une voix froide.

— Pourquoi ? je répond.

OK. Ça, ce n'était assurémment pas la chose à dire, je le reconnais. Son regard se pose sur moi et il se met à grogner. Pas d'un grognement comme on en a l'habitude, non, un grognement plus bestial. On a l'impression qu'il sort de ses tripes. Je n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça.

— Mund, Fairy et Frost, s'empresse de dire Tatiana, me sauvant la mise par la même occasion.

J'essaye de la remercier d'un regard, mais lorsque je tourne la tête, je la vois si en colère que je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que je me la ferme pour au moins une bonne petite centaine d'années.

— Frost ? gronde le géant. _Jack_ Frost ? On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi et de ton... comportement, mais je ne pensais pas que ça irait si loin.

Quoi ? Comment ça on lui a parlé de moi ? Et de mon comportement ? Pourtant, je suis un garçon exemplaire, je fais toujours mes devoirs, suis sage, attentif en cours et toujours poli... Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, mais il n'y a pas de quoi en faire des commérages. Et puis, qui aurait parlé de moi à cet illustre inconnu que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie ?

— Je vais prévenir vos parents. Ils viendront vous chercher, annonce-t-il en se détournant.

Mother of God. Je suis officiellement mort. Je geins silencieusement.

— Et ne vous avisez pas de vous carapater. Vous ne voulez _vraiment _pas que je m'énerve, nous jette-t-il en s'en allant, pour de bon cette fois, vers la maison.

Parce qu'il n'est pas énervé, là ?

— Les mecs. Au cas où l'on ne survivrait pas à cette épreuve, je tiens à vous dire que...

— Oh, arrête tes conneries, Jack, siffle Bunny, sans grande émotion dans sa voix. Je crois qu'on a tous les trois un pied dans la tombe, à cause de toi.

— Désolé.

Je m'en veux vraiment. J'ai beau me ressasser l'évênement, je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi j'ai été balancer cette foutue pierre.

— C'est ça, intervint Tooth, sèche.

Ses yeux ne me fixent toujours pas, trop occupée qu'elle est à regarder le viking qui se démène avec le combiné. On peut le voir distinctement à travers la vitre que j'ai brisé. Je gromelle en me passant une main sur le visage. Et, lorsque je l'enlève, je peux voir une autre silhouette s'avancer vers nous en courant. Celle-là est beaucoup plus petite et fine, je peux donc affirmer que ce n'est pas l'autre qui revient.

La silhouette se rapproche au rythme de ses pas. Et puis, à un moment, je peux distinctement voir son visage.

— Oh, putain, je murmure, les yeux écarquillés.

Cette fois, Tooth m'a regardé, un sourcil levé, comme pour me demander ce qu'il m'arrive.

— Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'Harold fout là, en pyjama ? je balbutie, trop choqué pour pouvoir parler normalement.

Mes deux amis se tournent à leur tour comme un seul homme pour voir le frêle corps d'Harold qui se rapproche de nous à grandes enjambées. Sur son visage se peint déjà une expression ahurie qui se transforme bien vite en un air sévère.

— _Mais vous êtes malades ?_ S'écrie-t-il lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à deux mètres de nous — bon, c'est une expression, evidemment qu'il ne crie pas, mais, si il le pouvait, je crois qu'il nous gueulerait dessus à en perdre haleine. _Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous a pris ?_

— Je voulais juste me... défouler, je réponds minablement en n'osant même plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Je baisse le regard sur l'herbe à mes pieds mais m'aperçois bien vite que je ne peux plus voir ses mains dans cette position ; je retourne donc à son visage. Ses yeux sont tellement écarquillés que ça doit lui faire mal, et, pour le coup, je me dis que ma réponse a effectivement de quoi rendre confus.

— Non, mais..., je tente de protester.

Je lui relate rapidement l'histoire dans les grandes lignes tandis qu'il m'écoute en soupirant. Dès que mon récit s'achève, il pose un regard désolé à Tooth qui ne lui répond que d'un petit signe de tête. Quand il revient à moi, je peux très nettement voir qu'il est en train de me traiter de tous les noms d'oiseau possibles dans sa tête. Puis il soupire en secouant la tête.

— _Vous allez prendre gros_, il finit par dire.

Et, en effet, son père rapplique du même air coléreux.

— J'ai prévenu vos parents, tonne-t-il dès qu'il se trouve à notre hauteur. Ils viennent vous chercher.

Puis il s'éloigne de quelques mêtres en entrainant Harold par l'épaule, sûrement pour lui demander deux-trois trucs.

— Attendez ! je gueule bruyamment tandis qu'il se retourne vers moi, ses sourcils froncés. C'est ma faute, pas la leur !

Il ne répond rien et retourne à son interrogatoire. D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais en subir un, moi aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tooth et Bunny sont partis, leurs parents étant venus les chercher, une expression sévère sur leurs visages représentant à la fois la colère et la tristesse. J'ai été expliquer que tout était de ma faute, que mes amis n'avaient rien fait, et ceux-ci m'ont remercié d'un regard compatissant. Stoïck les a laissés partir sans rien dire après m'avoir écouté crier.

Et, à présent, je suis en compagnie d'Harold et de son père. Oh, bordel. Son père. Ça ne m'avait pas vraiment frappé, sur le coup ; ou plutôt, j'avais envoyé ça dans un des recoins de mon esprit. _Son père _! Je suis allé chercher des noises au _directeur_ du lycée !

Je suis vraiment dans la merde. J'espère qu'il sera compatissant, lorsque mes parents me déchiqueteront — même si j'ai un doute, vu les regards noirs qu'il me lance lorsque je le regarde en coin.

Finalement, une petite voiture rouge arrive en trombes et mon_ père_ en sort, calmement. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment bon signe ; on ne peut jamais savoir comment va réagir mon géniteur. Pour l'instant, il n'a pas l'air très perturbé, mais on ne sait jamais.

— JACK ! gueule-t-il finalement en claquant la portière derrière lui.

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Il s'approche à grand pas, les poings serrés, et je capte comme une envie furieuse de m'étrangler dans son regard.

— Dans la voiture, siffle-t-il. Immédiatement.

Je détale comme un lapin et m'installe sur le siège passager, tremblant de tous mes membres. Je suis mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort... Je vois Harold, à travers le pare-brise, qui m'envoie un regard désolé. Je lui réponds par une grimace. A côté de lui, mon père et le viking sont plongés dans une vive discussion à propos de mon triste sort. Je vois Stoïck faire de grands gestes de ses bras tandis que mon père acquiesce durement en hochant la tête. Quelques fois, aussi, il passe une main gênée dans ses cheveux bruns coupé courts. Finalement, il revient vers moi et s'installe au volant, sans un mot.

Nous démarrons rapidement et nous éloignons de la maison Haddock. Et puis, soudainement, il éclate d'un rire tonitruant. Je me renfrogne, boudeur.

— T'es sérieux ? je lui dis tandis qu'il continue de s'esclaffer bruyamment.

— Eh, fallait bien que je sois convainquant, me rétorque-t-il. Mais sinon...

Il me lance une oeillade appuyée teintée d'humour.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas prendre, pouffe-t-il. Je ne te dis pas l'état dans lequel j'ai laissé ta mère ! Tu vas tellement morfler.

Je saiiiiiiiiiis !

— Bon, tu as fini de rire ? j'assène d'un ton sec. On peut passer à l'engueulade, maintenant ?

Je préfère ça à le voir se foutre joyeusement de ma gueule. Son visage reprend aussitôt une expression dure.

— On doit payer pour la fenêtre. Cela va sans dire que...

— Que c'est pour ma pomme, je sais ! je fais, pas content du tout, même si je sais parfaitement que je l'ai bien mérité. C'est tout ?

— J'ai proposé tes services, aussi. Vu qu'ils viennent d'emménager, leur maison n'est pas... Enfin bref, tu vas commencer un stage de jardinerie dès samedi.

— QUOI ? je m'exclame, les yeux écarquillés. Non, mais tu...

— Tu n'es pas trop en mesure de protester, pour le moment. Sérieusement, Jack, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête ? il lance d'un ton consterné en remuant la tête, les yeux fermés.

J'entreprends de tout raconter une nouvelle fois, et il m'écoute patiemment. Finalement, mon histoire nous prend le reste du trajet — c'est à dire deux minutes — et lorsque je l'achève, nous sommes arrivés chez nous. Terrifié par la pensée de ma mère en colère, je m'avance vers le perron comme Jésus sur son chemin de croix. Et à peine ai-je franchis la porte que...

— JACKSON OVERLAND FROST ! Tu as exactement DEUX MINUTES pour m'expliquer ce qui a bien pu te passer par la tête !

— J'ai droit à un avocat ? je grimace.

— JACK !

Je consens finalement à lui répondre, et réexplique tout une — je l'espère — dernière fois. Elle commence ensuite à s'enflammer à m'expliquemment vivement les choses fondamentales de la vie — comme, par exemple, le fait qu'il ne faut pas balancer des pierres dans les fenêtres de maisons inconnues.

Et puis, après une petite engueulade d'une demie heure — parce que oui, il est près d'une heure du matin et demain, j'ai cours — ma mère me laisse gentiment filer dans ma chambre. Je sors aussitôt mon téléphone et compose le numéro de mon meilleur ami pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Il décroche presque immédiatement, mais ne pipe mot.

— Bunny ? je lance prudemment.

— _Ouais. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_

— Te conter fleurette, bien entendu !

— _Jack._

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu attendais un coup de fil de ta maîtresse ? je fais, innocemment.

— _Va te faire foutre,_ me réplique-t-il, mordant.

— C'est donc vrai ? Seigneur Dieu, tu m'as donc remplacé si rapidement ? je m'exclame mélodramatiquement.

Ne constatant aucune réponse à l'autre bout du fil, je soupire, vaincu.

— Je suis désolé, Bunny. Ils ont dit quoi, tes parents ?

— _Pas grand chose, tu as réussis à attenuer le carnage. Mais j'ai la permission de vingt-et-une heures trente seulement, à présent. Bon, je te laisse, on se voit demain._

Et il raccroche, me laissant seul avec ma culpabilité. Abattu, je ne prends même pas la peine d'appeller Tatiana. Elle n'aura qu'à m'engueuler demain.

OoO

Pour une fois, je me réveille à l'heure, tout seul, comme un grand. Je m'empresse de filer sous la douche, et, devant le miroir, je passe une main dans mes cheveux aplatis pour les ébouriffer un peu. Je crois que j'aime bien les avoir blancs. Les gens me dévisagent d'une drôle de façon lorsqu'ils me croisent pour la première fois, mais c'est ce que j'apprécie. Les mauvaises langues — les jaloux, oui — racontent qu'il s'agit d'une teinture visant à ammener les gens à s'interesser à moi, mais la couleur est certifiée _made in Jack Frost, _cent pour cent naturelle. Ou presque.

Bref.

Une demie heure et quelques regards noirs de la part de ma mère plus tard, je suis enfin planté devant l'arrêt de bus, attendant Harold avec appréhension. Il finit par arriver, peu après moi, en se laisse tomber sur le banc à côté de moi en me regardant avec un petit sourire en coin. Je le dévisage en levant un sourcil.

— Ouais, ouais, je sais que la position dans laquelle je me trouve est _très_ drôle, mais si tu pouvais arrêter de te foutre joyeusement de ma tête, ça serait sympa, je finis par lancer, un peu vexé.

Sa bouche s'étire un peu plus et il se voit secoué d'un petit rire.

— _Tu vas devoir jardiner pour mon père. Excuse moi, mais je suis obligé de rire._

Il est tellement plié qu'il a du mal à former ses signes, et je mets quelques secondes avant de le comprendre. Bon, on va changer de sujet.

— Astrid n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ?

— _Non, elle est clouée au lit. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle a, _me répond-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme désintéressé.

A ce moment, le bus arrive et nous nous levons pour nous engouffrer à l'intérieur, rapidement afin de ne pas se retrouver à une distance trop minime de Rustik. Je cours presque vers l'arrière du véhicule, me prenant le bord d'un siège dans la jambe au passage — on ne dirait pas, mais ça fait un mal de chien — et ne manquant pas de passer une main dans les cheveux trop soignés de Bunny lorsque je m'affale, suivi d'Harold. Ça peut paraitre con, mais c'est un peu une pré-façon de m'excuser.

Oui, bon, d'accord, ça ne le parait pas, c_'est_ vraiment très con. Par ailleurs, Bunny me renvoie un regard blasé. Mais en dessous de ça, il y a de l'amusement et une sorte de joie. Peut-être aussi un peu de colère, mais elle est presque complètement masquée. Mon meilleur ami fait tout de même mine de me faire la tête, pour la forme, mais ne semble plus vraiment faché. Alors j'entreprends de lui expliquer les grandes lignes de ma punition, pendant qu'Harold se marre à nos côtés.

— Et ça s'appelle un ami, je grogne à son attention.

— _Euh... Premièrement, non, je ne me suis jamais appelé comme... Je plaisante, je plaisante !_ s'empresse-t-il de rajouter devant mon regard.

Notre périple dans le bus se finit par le sourire goguenard de mes amis. Et, en moins de quinze minutes, nous nous retrouvons dans nos cours respectifs. Bunny a rejoint Raiponce et Mérida dans je-ne-sais quel cours, et je suis partit avec Harold en sport. Parce que oui, nous avons également ce cours en commun. Le lycée est vraiment petit, et nous risquons de nous retrouver plus souvent que l'on ne le croit, de toute façon.

— Bien ! gueule le prof en guise de salutations une fois que toute la classe s'est réunie sur les gradins du gymnase.

Quel charmant personnage. Il entreprend de se présenter à ceux qui ne le connaissent pas, et, pour la énième fois, je me dis que quelqu'un n'a jamais aussi bien porté son nom.

— L'année va être divisée en trois cycles, crie Gueulfor. Troisième, basketball. Deuxième, escalade. Et en premier...

Un sourire sadique se peint lentement sur son visage, et il frémit d'impatience à l'idée de voir nos visages torturés. Je commence à flipper sérieusement.

— Athlétisme !

Grognement de toute la classe, mis à part deux ou trois, dont Harold — ce qui m'étonne un peu, je dois l'avouer. Non pas parce que je le vois comme un emmerdeur qui proteste tout le temps, mais plutôt parce que je ne le vois pas trop être enjoué à l'idée de faire du sport. Sérieusement, sa carrure ne le laisse pas vraiment présager.

Finalement, nous nous levons tous de nos gradins quand le prof nous envoie aux vestiaires. En chemin, un type que je qualifirais de _bizarre_ se plante devant nous — enfin, surtout devant Harold — et commence à nous parler avec un air pompeux de ses performances en sport. Nous le regardons tous les deux d'un air blasé, mais il ne semble pas le remarquer, ou ne le veut pas, et commence à nous parler de ses entrainements ô combien intensifs.

J'aggripe Harold par le bras, et le presse à venir avec moi au fond du vestiaire, essayant ainsi d'échapper à l'autre — ce qui réussit. Check ça !

— Tu le connais ? je lui demande tandis qu'il pose son sac sur le banc. Il t'a parlé avec... familiarité.

— _Ouai_, soupire-t-il. _Je ne saurais pas vraiment qualifier notre relation. Disons que lui croit qu'on est amis et que moi, j'essaye de l'éviter le plus possible. Il s'appelle Dagur._

Je hoche la tête, compréhensif, et nous nous changeons en silence. Avec ses vêtements, ça se remarque moins, mais Harold parait vraiment frêle, sans rien sur le dos. Et il est constellé de tâches de rousseurs.

Lorsque nous sortons du vestiaire, l'idée que je vais réellement devoir courir me percute et je retiens de force un gémissement. Je déteste _tellement_ la course. Sérieusement, pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais pratiqué des années durant du patinage — ne vous foutez pas de moi, j'étais petit. On fait tous des erreurs — et du hockey si j'aimais courir ? Ce que j'aime, moi, c'est aller vite sans faire d'effort. Le hockey me semblait parfait pour cela. J'aime tellement la sensation d'être sur de la glace.

Seulement, voilà, je ne peux plus en faire. Au cours d'un match, et un peu trop emporté par l'envie d'envoyer sur le tapis notre équipe, les Cinq Légendes — si, si, parfaitement —, un joueur adverse s'est mis à s'en prendre à moi en mettant sur le-dit tapis des sujets un peu trop personnels. Lors d'un match, les propos que l'on tient sont souvent violents car visant à perturber l'ennemi, et je sais normalement gérer tout ça, mais, cette fois, je n'ai pas tenu et me suis jeté sur le mec en question.

Alvin était vraiment un sale type, et en s'en prenant à mon passé, il a dépassé les bornes. Sans prendre un compte sa taille gigantesque, me dépassant d'au moins une tête et demie, je lui ai mis ce qu'on appelle communément un pain dans la gueule. Il n'a pas apprecié — le mot est faible — , on s'est battu, et je me suis fait virer des Cinq Légendes. Fin de l'histoire.

L'incident remonte cependant à plusieurs mois. Je retenterais bien une réinscription, surtout que Gueulfor m'aime bien. Oui, il se trouve que le prof de sport du petit lycée de Burgess était également mon coach.

Tout cela pour dire que je déteste la course. Alors je m'avance en trainant des pieds vers le stade, et, quand le prof nous ordonne de faire cinq tours en petites foulées pour s'échauffer, je manque de m'étrangler. Mais je m'éxécute tout de même, parce qu'il ne manquerait plus qu'un F en sport pour achever définitivement mes pauvres parents.

Le prof nous intime ensuite après une bonne heure de courir à soixante pour cent de notre VMA **(1)**,qui est, pour ma part, de treize. Je n'ai pas compris un traitre mot de ce charabia, je vous rassure. Cependant, Harold a semblé avoir tout compris, et commence à faire un rapide calcul mental avant de compter le nombre de plots qu'il devrait franchir. Et, puisque sa VMA est d'un point plus élevé que la mienne, je décide de prendre en compte le plot précédant le sien. Je ne sais pas si c'est bon, mais je m'en fiche.

Etonnament, Harold est bon en course. Peut-être à cause de son poids plume, je ne sais pas. Il a couru sans paraitre beaucoup essouflé pendant l'échauffement, puis a assez bien tenu lors du calcul de notre VMA. Moi, je transpire déjà à grosse gouttes, et j'ai un poing plaqué sur mes côtes, pour essayer de soulager un poing de côté. En plus, Dagur nous a rejoints, et même si nous l'écoutons pas, l'entendre se pavaner commence sérieusement à me courir. Notez le jeu de mot.

Et puis, au bout de deux heures, je finis par m'avachir sur l'herbe au centre, à haleter et à chercher de l'air comme un asmathique. Les yeux clos, je porte une main au col de mon t-shirt et commence à le secouer, espérant vainement m'aérer un peu. Je suffoque sous la chaleur, et commence à tousser comme un dératé en abandonnant finalement l'idée de me ventiler. Je prend finalement la position de l'ange et relache mon corps alors que ma toux me cisaille la gorge et que je transpire à grosses gouttes.

— Toi, t'as pas l'air bien, lance une voix sortie de nulle part d'un ton moqueur.

Je songe un instant à ne pas répondre, ce qui me serait sûrement très bénéfique vu la difficulté que je mets à seulement respirer, mais je crains qu'on ne me laisse pas tranquille si je ne le fais pas.

— Sans déconner ? Laisse moi juste mourir en paix.

La fille — parce que c'en est une — rit et j'ouvre finalement les paupières. Elle a un joli visage, encadré de longues mèches noires. Ses yeux sont d'un vert particulier, comme transparent. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi, entre ses pommettes hautes, son nez fin ou sa bouche fine, ce sont ses yeux que je remarque. Elle est belle.

Même si actuellement, elle est aussi en train de s'arracher les poumons. Presque aussi fort que moi. Peut-être que l'on va mourir lamentablement à même le gazon et que Gueulfor va se voir écoper de la perte du droit d'enseigner. Quel réjouissant programme.

La fille s'assoit finalement près de moi et je me redresse, histoire de regagner un peu de classe, parce que j'ai conscience en avoir pas mal perdu, là.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? je finis par demander.

— Je t'embête ? elle me réplique, taquine.

— Non, mais tu es supposée courir.

— Toi aussi.

— Moi, je prend une petite pause. Mais crois-moi, Gueulfor va pas laisser passer ça longtemps.

Elle me regarde, soudainement horrifiée, et se met à secouer la tête et répétant qu'elle ne veut pas retourner sur cette piste de malheur. On va bien s'entendre, tous les deux, je décrête.

— Frost, Desmont ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ? Bougez-vous et retournez sur la piste ! nous ordonne finalement le prof, tandis que nous grognons tous les deux.

On se lève tant bien que mal, puis on se remet à trottiner vers la piste. Je chope Harold au passage — qui n'est plus avec Dagur, cette fois — et pense que je-ne-sais-quoi Desmont va en faire de même avec ses copines, mais non, elle reste avec moi, gratifiant mon ami d'un petit sourire.

— Au fait, je m'appelle Heather, se présente-t-elle tandis que nous poursuivons notre petit tour.

On maugrée tous les deux un "Enchanté" — enfin surtout moi, parce que Harold n'est pas vraiment en position de le faire. Non pas que l'on soit ennuyés par sa présence ou quoi que ce soit, mais le fait de tousser comme un tuberculeux m'a quelque peu refroidi, et Harold a l'air passablement énervé par son nouveau meilleur ami, qui est actuellement en train de conter ses exploits à deux jeunes demoiselles gloussantes.

En fait, mis à par son ennervement, mon ami n'a pas vraiment l'air si mal en point que ça, comparé au reste de la classe. Bon, OK, il est carrément essouflé lui-aussi, mais au moins, ses poumons ne sont pas en train de lui sortir par la bouche.

Le cours de sport se finit une dizaine de minutes plus tard — bien trop tardivement à mon goût — alors qu'Heather se met à monopoliser Harold. Elle n'a pas mal réagit face au handicap du petit brun, et s'est même aventurée à poser quelques questions sortant de l'ordinaire, mais non moins intelligentes. Au vu du petit sourire de mon ami, ça lui a plu.

Sur le chemin de l'arrêt de bus, un peu plus tard dans la matinée, pour rentrer chez nous, je glisse quelques mots à Harold.

— Tu m'expliques ce qu'ils ont tous avec toi ? je le questionne. D'abord Dagur, puis Heather. Et ne me dis pas que c'est à cause de l'interêt qu'ils portent à ton aphasie, je suis sur que le pompeux ne l'a même pas remarquée, tant il pense à lui !

— _C'est mon charme naturel, que veux-tu ?_ il me rétorque, un peu blasé, même si je ne vois pas pourquoi.

OoO

Le samedi, à dix heure — parce qu'il ne faut pas déconner, non plus, il est hors de question que je me lève à sept heure pour faire l'abruti avec un arbre et un sécateur — mon père me conduit chez les Haddock. Il se marre comme une baleine tout le long du trajet, et ça empire quand je gromelle ou qu'il me jette un coup d'oeil.

— Tu m'appelles quand je dois repasser te prendre, d'accord ? me lance-t-il tout de même dans une période de calme.

J'acquiesce, et il pose son regard sur moi. Aussitôt, ses coins de lèvres se retrousse, et c'est repartit pour un nouvel éclat de rire.

— Bonjour la solidarité familiale, je maugrée, de mauvaise foi (pour ma défense : qui ne le serait pas, en pareil cas ?)

Son rire reprend en vigueur. Je hais mon père.

Au bout de deux minutes de torture et de fous rires incontrôlés de mon père — c'est marrant, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde se fout de ma gueule en ce moment —, la maison Haddock est enfin en vue. Mon père se stoppe dans l'allée quelques secondes, histoire que je puisse descendre. Evidemment, au moment où j'ouvre la porte, il ne peut se retenir de me lancer un mielleux "Amuse toi bien !". Je me retiens de lever mon majeur dans sa direction pour lui signifier de me laisser crever en paix parce que bon, c'est mon père, tout de même, même si il ne se conduit pas vraiment comme tel.

Donc, à la place, je claque violemment la porte de la voiture, histoire de quand même lui signaler mon mécontentement. Puis je m'avance sur le perron, mais reste le doigt bloqué à quelques centimètres de la sonnette.

Une sombre image d'horreur vient de me passer dans la tête — Stoïck, quoi — et toute envie — qui n'existait pas à la base, d'accord, mais ça fait plus classe de dire ça — de passer le perron de cette maison vient de me quitter.

Je jette un regard en arrière, vers mon père, pour le voir en train de se carapater à toute vitesse. Et, petit à petit, le ronronnement du moteur de sa voiture s'atténue.

Bon. Je suppose que je ne peux plus trop reculer, à présent. En prenant une grande inspiration, je pose finalement mon doigt sur cette sonnette, qui retentit en un petit "ding dong" absolument charmant.

En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment un "ding dong". Je ne saurais pas vraiment définir ce bruit, mais non, ce n'est définitivement pas un "ding dong". Seigneur Dieu ! Nous aurait-on donc mentis, toutes ces années ? Des siècles passés dans l'ignorance ! C'est injuste ! Abbérrant, même ! Je me dois de crier au scandale ! Trahison ! Corruption !

Malheureusement — heureusement ? —, je suis interrompu dans mes projets de révolutionner le monde par la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvre sur Harold.

— _Salut !_ signe-t-il, particulièrement guilleret. _Je t'attendais, entre._

Un peu intimidé — bah oui, on a pas idée d'avoir une baraque aussi immense. Sans déconner, ils doivent pas la sentir, la crise, eux —, je m'avance sous le regard attentif d'Harold. J'inspecte minutieusement le hall d'entrée, m'attendant à tout moment à voir surgir papa Haddock. Mais comme je ne le vois arriver nulle part, j'en profite pour admirer un peu la pièce, et faire une analyse rapide de la famille.

Sans être pleins aux as, la famille est un peu plus aisée que la moyenne des familles aisées, dont je pense faire partie. Le travail de ma mère n'a en soit rien d'hallucinant, mais celui de mon père est déjà un peu plus intéressant niveau revenus. Nous nous situons donc dans un milieu social assez élevé.

Mon père est technico-commercial. Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi cela consiste, à l'instar du métier de ma mère. Il va d'ailleurs falloir que je me renseigne un peu, parce que je dois passer pour un fils indigne, là. Enfin bref, mon père n'a pas un métier facile, ce qui est difficile à croire quand on se retrouve confronté à sa bonne humeur. Ses horaires sont parfois affreux — parfois, hein, parce que ça n'arrive pas tout le temps non plus — et il part souvent en voyage d'affaire. Ce qui fait que je ne le vois pas beaucoup-beaucoup en semaine.

Par contre, le week-end, j'ai tout le loisir de profiter de sa _si_ agréable compagnie et de soutien sans faille envers mon triste sort. Mais j'ai un peu dérivé,là.

— Ton père n'est pas là ? je questionne Harold tandis qu'il me regarde vagabonder dans son hall.

— _Non, problème au lycée, il sera de retour dans la matinée. Par contre, il vérifiera ton travail. Ce sont ses dires._

Je grommelle une énième fois en cette matinée. Puis Harold me débarasse de ma veste et me conduit dehors. Alors qu'on traverse la maison, j'aperçois l'intérieur de la pièce où se trouve la fenêtre à l'origine de toute cette histoire. Je me fais tout petit tandis que mon ami me conduit dehors.

Là, il m'explique vaguement que les haies — en piteux état — doivent être retaillées puis me fourre un sécateur dans les mains. En grimaçant, je m'approche des arbustes, quand je remarque qu'il se poste à ma droite, un outil semblable dans sa main gauche.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je m'étonne.

— _Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te regarder sans rien faire ? Je viens t'aider._

— Oh.

Eh oui, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à dire. Néenmoins, je rajoute un petit mais non moins sincère :

— Merci.

Il hausse les épaules, et jauge les haies avec un air concentré, tandis que j'essaye de l'imiter, sans grand résultat.

— Et ta mère, elle n'est pas là ? je demande finalement, abandonnant finalement l'idée de réfléchir.

Je chope une petite branche et la coupe d'un coup sec. Harold calle son sécateur dans la poche de son jean pour libérer ses mains et me répondre, son visage devenu tout à coup sans expression.

— _Non. Il n'y a que mon père et moi, ici._

Je murmure un nouveau minable "oh", puis nous nous murons tout les deux dans le silence. Déjà, parce que je sens que ma question a laissé un froid, je ne suis pas bête, et ensuite parce qu'Harold est bien embêté pour me faire la conversation, avec ses mains prises.

Néenmoins, tout en coupant les fines branches, je raconte quelques anecdotes débiles qui dérident un peu Harold, qui était un peu crispé. Les minutes passent, et puis, au bout d'une heure et demie — approximativement —, son père rentre en un vacarme assourdissant. J'entends même un objets tomber et résonner sur le carrelage. En voilà un qui ne passe pas inaperçu.

Papa Haddock finit par sortir par la grande baie vitrée et nous nous retournons tous les deux sur lui. Je le vois lever un sourcil et noter mentalement que son fils est en train de m'aider mais il ne fait pas la moindre remarque.

— _Salut, Papa,_ signe mon ami en rangeant une nouvelle fois son outil.

— Bonjour, Monsieur, je dis, quant à moi, posément — parce qu'il faut que je me fasse bien voir, comprenez!

Il nous retourne les politesses, puis juge notre travail en hochant la tête d'un air appréciateur. Pfiou, ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire. Je retourne donc m'ateler à mon dur labeur, ne prenant pas en compte le fait que je dois avoir l'air complètement con, à tailler des branches, même si j'ai pratiquement fini et qu'il ne m'en reste que quelques unes.

Bizarrement, avec Harold, j'avais un peu mis ce fait de côté, déjà parce que lui aussi était dans cette position, et qu'ensuite je le vois mal se foutre de moi pour ça. Autant se moquer gentiment de la théorie, il sait faire, mais me chambrer allègremment pour la pratique, non. Mais maintenant que mon directeur me fixe sans un mot, je ne me sens plus aussi bien dans mes baskets.

— Tu restes déjeuner, Jack ? finit-il par me demander, me sortant de mes pensées en un sursaut.

Ça me surprend, je dois l'avouer. Je ne l'imaginais pas, mais alors _pas du tout_, me demander une chose pareil. A la limite, je le voyais assez bien me virer de chez lui au moyen de coups de pieds au cul sous prétexte que ce que je fais ne lui plait pas. Mais ça, non.

D'ailleurs, ça doit se ressentir sur mon humble personne, puisque je suis actuellement en train de le dévisager, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèremment entre-ouverte, me demandant intérieurement si il déconne.

Mais non, il a pas vraiment l'air d'être du genre à beaucoup déconner. Il hausse un sourcil interrogateur, tandis qu'Harold me fixe, intéressé.

— Euh... Non, je balbutie. Mes parents doivent m'attendre, et...

— Je comprend, me coupe-t-il. Tu peux rentrer chez toi, vous avez bien bossé, tous les deux.

Je hoche la tête, soulagé, puis brandit mon portable pour appeller et enfin rentrer chez moi.

Non pas que cette matinée fut pénible. Elle fut même assez agréable, à vrai dire.

* * *

**(1) **VMA : Vitesse Maximale Aérobie.

**RAR :**

Darkain : Je suppose que ce chapitre répond à ta question :) Merci pour ta review.

Jiramo : Merci beaucoup !

Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde, si ce n'est pas le cas, je m'excuse.

A bientôt !


End file.
